1. Technical Field
The invention relates to an arrangement for fastening and sealing a device in a wall of a housing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A fastening arrangement for a sensor of this general kind is known from European Patent 0 414 690.
In the case of this known fastening arrangement for a sensor, there is no provision for fine adjustment of the position of the sensor, and, moreover, to hold the sensor, in addition to the cup-spring-like retaining ring, an additional retaining ring in the form of two halves of an annular washer must be fitted in a groove in the sensor. For fitting and removal, the sensor must be accessible from both sides of the wall.
German Patent 30 09 716 discloses a retaining element for a nut that can be fitted on a threaded bolt, the element consisting of a resilient sheet metal ring the inner circumference of which forms a thread that is interrupted at one point.
However, this known retaining element does not enable the component that is to be fastened to be simply pressed in, and is not able to seal the component with respect to the housing in which it is received.